Jetanie Idol (series 1)
Judges and presenters The series' creator, Leonard Valery was confirmed as the head judge in October 2016. Leonard has stated that he will be a strict judge, since he wants to give the record deal to somebody who works really hard. In November 2016, it was confirmed that the show's second judge would be radio host Dan Montorzi, and the third judge would be television presenter Julie Duarte. Television presenter Marit Lamon and rapper Rat Kid were confirmed as the show's hosts in December 2016. Rat Kid originally applied as a judge, but Leonard thought that he would not be serious enough. Selection process Open auditions The open auditions for the show took place from 20th September to 10th November 2016 throughout Jetania. An open audition also took place in Kuboia on 22nd November that year. Judges auditions The judges auditions commenced on 10th January and continued until 10th February. In order for contestants to proceed to bootcamp, at least one of the judges had to approve of their performance. Around 180 contestants were successful. Bootcamp Bootcamp took place in Grand Koolia Museum from 17th to 19th February. Each act got given a choice of two songs to perform, and performed with at least one other contestant who chose the same song. After performing, the acts left the room. The judges were originally going to pick 70 acts to go through to the next round, but in the end decided they should choose 72 instead. Bootcamp took place in front of a small audience. Twelve Chair Challenge The Twelve Chair Challenge took place on 7th and 8th March. The contestants were split into two groups each; one group performed on the 7th, and the other performed on the 8th. The contestants' goal was to win themselves a seat, which granted them a place in the live show. Each of the acts were allowed to perform a song of their choice. After the song, the act left the room and the next act performed. Each of the three judges had a golden button, which they were all allowed to press once each. If a judge pressed their golden button, that act was immediately put through to the live shows. After all of the acts had performed on the 8th, the judges were allowed to decide together which acts would take the remaining nine seats. After the decision had been made, the acts were invited back one by one to see if they had won a seat or not. Wildcard Round The Wildcard Round took place on 18th March, and was the first part of the series that was filmed live. The judges were allowed to bring back eight contestants who were originally eliminated during the Twelve Chair Challenge. Each of the eight contestans were allowed to perform a song which they thought would impress the viewers. After all eight performed, the lines were opened, and viewers were allowed to vote for who they wanted through to the live shows. After a while, it was revealed which three contestants were brought through to the live show. Finalists Live shows The live shows began on 23rd March, and will last for 11 weeks. During the week, the contestants will be told to choose a song to perform that matches a theme chosen (so for example, if the theme was Movies, somebody may choose to perform by ). Each contestant will perform their song on the Thursday night of the week. After all contestants have performed their song, viewers will be allowed to vote on who they thought were the best contestant(s). These are referred to as the "lines". The Jetanie Idol app grants viewers five free votes per week. The lines remain open until Saturday night, where the contestants are invited back to find out the results. Marrit and Rat Kid reveal which two contestants received the least amount of votes, who will have to perform again in the "face off". All the other contestants are sent through. The two contestants who land in the face off each perform another song of their choice, which does not have to go with the week's theme. After both acts perform their face off song, the three judges and the guest judge have the opportunity to send one of the contestants through. Each judge votes on who they want to keep. Whoever gets the most votes gets sent through, whilst the other contestant is eliminated. If both contestants get two votes each, whoever got more votes in the public vote gets sent through. After week 8 will be a "training week", where no episodes will air. Week 1 (23rd-25th March 2017) Overview Category:Jetania Category:TV Shows Category:Jetanie Idol